Field
Embodiments of the disclosure generally relate to a slip insert having an interrupted thread profile and methods of using the same.
Description of the Related Art
In the oil and gas production industry, a clamping device having one or more slip inserts is used to grip tubular members, such as threaded pipe or coiled tubing, which are raised and lowered into and out of a wellbore through a wellhead. Typically, opposing slip inserts are forced into engagement with an outer surface of a tubular member to grip and support the tubular member relative to the wellhead. The slip inserts have raised features, such as teeth or gripping inserts, formed on a surface of the slip insert that engage and penetrate the outer surface of the tubular member. The raised features, in combination with the force applied to the slip inserts, are configured to hold the tubular member in place regardless of any loads or other force (e.g. the weight of the tubular member and/or wellbore pressure) acting on the tubular member.
One drawback of conventional slip inserts is that the raised features penetrate into the outer surface of the tubular member, leaving marks or indentations on the outer surface of the tubular member that extend around the circumference the tubular member where the slip inserts make contact. These circumferentially located marks or indentations cause fatigue in the tubular member and become weak points that may lead to failure of the tubular member during use. For example, coil tubing, which is subject to bending stresses during use, may fail at the location of the marks or indentations left by the raised features of the slip inserts. This fatigue decreases the operating lifespan of the tubular member.
Therefore, there exists a need for a new and/or improved slip insert that overcomes the drawbacks associated with conventional slip inserts.